List of Jaden's, Jeffrey and Friend's, etc. Adventures scenes
Here's a list of scenes that happen in Jaden's Adventures, Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures, Bugs and Daffy's Adventures, and other Adventures: *The Ghost of John (Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends meet Indiana Jones Saga) *Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends along with Indiana Jones go through the three challenges of the Sun Temple to get the Holy Grail *Double Trouble (Music Video for the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones saga) *Bonus Ending (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON) *Patch's confession to Collette (Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles: The day Patch falls in love) *Patch and Collette's talk with Belle (Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles: The Origin of Belle) *Jeffrey, Jaden and their friends first encounter their enemies (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Jeffrey heals Shen (Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2) *Alexis, Astrid and Collette sing You and Me (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination) *Jeffrey finds Baby Xion (Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens) *Baby Xion's first word *Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Sonic, Mac and the others enter the Toy Chest world (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination) *Patch's first nightmare (Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles: Patch's Nightmares Part 1) *The heroes discover Baby Sapphire (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures) *Jaden, Jeffrey, Bugs and the others fight Turbo (Patch's Nightmares) *Jeffrey vs. Set *The fake Cadence (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding) *A Happy Ending in Canterlot (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding) *Jeffrey, Jaden and their teams meet Aqua (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) *Xion tells Jeffrey she hates him (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) *Xion, Beetles, Sid, Diego, Shaggy and Scooby in the potion lab (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) *Xion apologizes (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) *Princess Celestia and Osiris' lesson to Jeffrey and Xion (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) *Xion and Figaro's secret mission (The Attack on Equestria Part 2) *Aqua kisses Jeffrey (Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) *The teams become one (Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) *Jeffrey asks Aqua out on a date (Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away) *Jeffrey gets hurt bad (Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away) *Jeffrey proposes to Aqua (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle) *Honeymoon Epilogue (Key of Flaming Union) *Jeffrey upgrades the ElementalMobile *May kisses Jesse (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox Adventures) *Aftermath of the T-Rex attack (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go to Jurassic Park) *Jesse's heart breaks (Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys) *Tammy is kidnapped/DJ's courage (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Mummy Returns) *[[Epilouge (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)|Epilouge (Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)]] *Please Come Home (Jeffrey's song) (The Journey of Hope) *A Visit from the Ohana/Elsa's request (God Train the Queen) *War of Arendelle Epilouge *Aaron confesses his love to Megan (Aaron meets The Last Unicorn) *Tetsuo exposes Zero (Lelouch, Friend or Foe) *Aaron Meets Lucifer once more (Aaron's Adventures of Saint Seiya Warriors of the Final Holy Battle) *Lucifer's new form (Keith's Dark Vision part 3) *Rise of Skullgreymon (Aaron's Dark Digimon) *Yue's Long Lost Secret (King-Sized Problems) *Kurata's true allegiance (Aaron gets Spirited Away) *Ramesis's second wind (Aaron Meets The Prince of Egypt) *King Candy's new family (Aaron Meets Wreck-It-Ralph) *Rasputin's new home (Aaron Meets Anastasia) *The Supreme King's new family *Aaron proposes to Megan *Keith confesses to Kallen *Yuma confesses to Tori *Lucifer's returned (Arik's Adventures in Saint Seiya Warriors of the Holy Battle) *Arik is born (Arik's Prologue) *Arik recruites Stellaluna (Arik Meets Stellaluna) *King Candy's comeback (Arik Meets Wreck-It Ralph) *Jade Meets Audrey II, & Arik comes to the rescue (Arik in Love) *Jade thanks Arik, & the two become a couple (Arik in Love) *The Arrival of Kaiju (Aaron, Arik, and Friends Dicscover The Pacific Rim) *Frollo Meets Lucifer (Aaron Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Nightmare's Awakening Category:Scenes in Adventures